Plan O: Rebirth
by Kanarazi
Summary: Two ninja were not happy at their role model's Disappearing, and their going to do something about it.


Plan O: Rebirth

Chapter 1

The humanoid, bat like creature koumori walked up the old cobblestone path, along his side was the notorious Jashinist known as "Satsubatsu"; he had long Black hair covering his right eye, his skin was pale not like snow; but like a pale sickly white. Ironically for a Jashinist Satsubatsu wasn't the brutal one out of him and his partner; Koumori looked very calm, peaceful and quiet, but in all truth he was a cold blooded killer, who loves nothing more than a bleeding carcass, maggots feasting on the flesh, and the limbs disfigured; They both wore the same matching dull Gray robes, not patterned at all, Satsubatsu had a flail hanging down on his side, each spike deadly as the next if it were to impact on a real living target; had a collection of spears along his back, each spear was a different crafted spear – some were made of bone, some were metal, some were chakra infused along the metal tips, but he held one spear at his side, one which was spiked all along its sides its wooden design on the handle of a bat, not an ordinary bat one which he dreamt of himself, disfigured and mutilated yet seemingly deadly.

After a few hours of walking along the straight cobblestone path, they both had reached the destination they were looking for; it was a small ground with a rock table in the middle, the table already had one side missing causing it to be on an awkward angle, likely after the hundreds year of its existence has had various events deteriorate it, but that wasn't important to the two, they had a plan in store for this table and nothing was going to stop their "mastermind plot", not anything; they both had worked ages to get this far, ages of planning, ages of trading to even get knowledge about this single stone table, but now their efforts had finally paid off for them, Koumori was setting up an alignment off scrolls around the table no doubt they were used for rituals, each one was black as the night, next to the altar Satsubatsu was setting up his own items, he had already set up lines with chalk, into a pattern each time he drew the pattern looked more like a shape the edges and lines forming together, he finished this up moving out a dark brown bag, the bag had a humanoid shape in it but it seemed quite limp to be anything human. After fully setting the scrolls and chalk up they had opened the bag, they pulled out a white humanoid body; but the body had no features, no facial features just hands, arms and a head, the humanoid body was as white as chalk, almost terrifying to look at this strange sight. They both hauled the body up onto the altar the chalk aligned in an unidentified shape around it, both the two dropped on their knees repeating a chant around it the words in no language, it was mostly an unknown language, and some words could be made out if one could listen closely.

Meanwhile in a hill in the fog not close of from the altar perched upon a tree stump sat the hermit of the fog; the hermit heard the ritual chanting with not much trouble, but he instantly knew what these words meant and what they could do! He jumped off the rotting wooden stump he had perched on, running across the hills intent on stopping the ritual that was going on, for an old man his old wrinkly legs had carried him very fast, his swift athletic movement allowing him to move past the obstacles in his way. Like his namesake he lived in the fog so he could see through it like no others could, the fog also enhanced him, allowing greater movement, speed and power but this came at a price, it had took sixty years off training in the foggy hills. He reached the highest hill looking down a stretch of a few metres he saw the two men; horrified at the man who looked like a bat, he hadn't seen anything so grotesque, animal like but so calm, he just took in a few features of the young man with long black hair; but not underestimating him from looks as he knew that being cocky an arrogant could be his downfall against these two men. So he jumped across even more landing behind a big rock boulder that easily hid him, at this point he was only a few metres away. Performing a few hand seals he performed a Genjutsu around the area, the trees began to melt away and in place off the area now melting away, a grassy meadow landscape formed but even foggier this time adding to the hermit's advantage, fog figures risen up from the ground, each figure humanoid.

A few seconds after noticing this new change in the surrounding Satsubatsu stopped this leaving his partner to chant, smiling he sent his flail out, swinging it around creating force so he could make his swing accurate, he struck out sending the flail to the figures; he jumped up in the air avoiding the attacks of the fog figures, smashing his flail across two of them, with no trouble at all he kicked one across smashing it down into three behind it; as the figures fell more replaced them coming up from the ground one by one, he yelled out easily smashing down more of the figures one by one

"Come out, come out hermit!", smashing his foot along another one destroying it as the foot impacted across, after one built up hurl he threw the flail across from him, the force of it cutting across the air and ripping through the figures as it flew about the full force cutting them up, after this all the figures were exterminated non remaining from the adept combat of Satsubatsu. His flail then smashed the boulder apart with a giant crunch! The splinters of the rock flying everywhere up in the sky the bigger pieces ripping into nearby trees cutting them apart the smaller pieces now embedded in the hermit from the massive explosion, as he had no time to run this was a shock; but he withstood the pain moving his limped leg up a piece of rock already cut in it, he held the biggest wound upon his thigh looking across to Satsubatsu he replied in his miserable and dull toned voice

"Why must you come here? You must be foolish to realise what this stone can do! The stone could unleash things beyond that even powerful ninja like us can defend from!"

But Satsubatsu didn't care he had already licked up blood from the floor that dripped of the man's wound; and had drawn the Jashin symbol on the ground, casually Satsubatsu said

"Curse technique: Death controlling possessed blood", the two now linked due to this, Satsubatsu smiled and said

"Next time don't mess with someone who is immortal oldie, but I suppose there won't be a next time now?"

He lifted his flail up from the ground his firm grip and strength having no trouble at all holding it, he started bludgeoning himself with it the flail spikes ripping along the now black and white flesh of the Jashinist, in agony the hermit cried out having himself feel the injury, Satsubatsu then began to cut the spikes along his chest; spike by spike it cut up opening his chest up so the open flesh revealed the rib cage along with all his organs, the hermit now started slipping in between coma and staying awake; Satsubatsu squeezed his heart with a massive slam off his hand! It squeezed the heart, the pressure unbearable for the hermit, but the Jashinist made no fuss he just casually shrugged smiling at the pain they both received, a giggle could almost be made out. After one lost squeeze on his own heart the hermit's suddenly exploded from the pressure; he fell over on his feet head down into the soil, the Genjutsu now stopped, Satsubatsu casually walked back to the ritual noting that while he was battling it out that Koumori had finished the ritual, Koumori was perched on a bit off rock although he was heavily exhausted the ritual having used much chakra up, now the main ritual was completed they waited for the after effects minute by minute.

After a short time of waiting, Koumori was first to notice, the floor was rumbling slightly with slight shakes around the altar; the shaking got stronger to a higher velocity making the rock splinters from earlier fall away, Satsubatsu got up when cracks formed in the cobblestone circle his face with a look of intrigue, he and his partner had moved to the side when wide cracks formed about the altar, In his cold tone Satsubatsu said

"Koumori I think it's time for your jutsu to take action, don't you think?" Smirking back and saying in his dark and terrifying tone

"Yes, yes it is", avoiding the now two metre big cracks Koumori moved across to the altar, his big bat like feet carrying him across to the altar in careful and accurate steps, he knew very well that one step in the wrong area and it would be game over. Satsubatsu was feeding of the dead hermit's body, licking the dead flesh up the squeeze of vein and muscle heard while he slurps it up, moving down to feast on the organs, grinding and chewing them up in his mouth; and with great force he sent his hand up the throat of the dead body! He grabbed the brain tearing it back down, and took huge bites from it; feasting on the brain as if he never ate before he finished the final bit his tongue licking any excess flesh up. Satsubatsu moved as precisely as his partner did, moving to his side a smirk on his face after his meal. Koumori began to perform hand seals over the humanoid body, and then he said in a muttered tone

"Soul and mind revival jutsu!" after repeating this the humanoid began to start sprouting features, a mouth, nose, ears, lips and tongue; the eyes becoming snake like, and long jet black hair forming from the head of the humanoid figure. The figure became more human like the skin moulding exactly to the now newly forming bone structure in the lifeless body, the organs starting to form growing from the void of nothingness that was once there, every bit of detail moulding itself into it exactly by Koumori's memory, which is a very good one for someone who spent their time feasting upon bodies.

Once the body had fully formed Satsubatsu performed hand seals over it, and muttered

"Soul raiser" after saying this a white flash spun up from the ground, it's had no specific details except it being fully white; and it flew into the body on the altar seeming to mould itself inside the body of the humanoid, after the flash had moved into the body, Satsubatsu said

"Mind re-creation" although it seemed nothing happened on the external parts of the body; the internal parts suddenly had reactions, the mind of this humanoid forming itself within the brain and soul. The humanoid let out a gasp of breath, its blood suddenly rushing about, its organs running the body fully and the eyes flashed open allowing the humanoid to see, at first for the humanoid it was all white, his eyes slowly adjusted as he became aware. Satsubatsu and Koumori went down on their feet to the humanoid both repeating together in a fearful tone of this humanoid

"Orochimaru kun we await your orders ", Orochimaru smiled to his newly formed body, he felt a sense of power again, and he loved it.

Hope you liked it, thanks for reading.


End file.
